Only One Way To Tell
by S9Starbuck
Summary: A short one shot that I had to write after watching the newest LotS ep. I loved it, and it inspired me to write this. Its not much, but I hope you enjoy it all the same! Read and Review please!


**Like I said in the summary, this was inspired by the latest LotS ep. It's not much, but I hope you enjoy it =) Reviews are really appreciated. **

**

* * *

**

Darkness covered the land, the breeze of the wind causing the trees to dance gently as brown leaves fell around her. The night air was cool, the perfect weather for stargazing, as Kahlan Amnell so enjoyed doing.

She heard someone walk up behind her, and without even looking, she knew who it was. She smiled softly as she waited for him to speak, her back still towards him as she sat on the edge of the overlook.

"How are you?" Richard asked from behind her finally. Kahlan knew why he was asking. She'd just been given another chance to be with her sister (granted, in another woman's body), and she'd just left her to take care of another woman's child. Now, there was no telling how long it'd be before she saw her again.

Kahlan waited until Richard sat down beside her, crossing his legs and staring at her. Kahlan gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm doing okay. I'm no longer the last confessor, and the spirits have given me another chance to be with Dennee." She met his gentle gaze, her hand going to his. "But, how are _you_? You're the one who's visited the Underworld." She felt a shiver go through him at the mention of the place.

"Kahlan," Richard started, looking out towards the sky. "Darken Rahl hurt me…more than I've ever hurt in my entire life."

Kahlan bit her lip, knowing that it must have been excruciating for Richard. It would take horrible, unimaginable pain for him to be still affected this badly. "I'm so sorry," Kahlan said softly, her heart breaking for him.

Richard looked back to her, swallowing hard. "It wasn't just the pain, Kahlan. It was the thought that I wouldn't be with you again. Even if, spirits forbid, you ever had come to the Underworld…I'm sure Rahl would have kept us apart. I - I couldn't stand the thought of never seeing you again. That hurt more than the fire Rahl used on me."

He slid a hand to her cheek, brushing back a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "When I saw you again…" A smile came to his lips. "I just had to kiss you. It seemed the only way to ensure that what I was seeing was real."

Kahlan wrapped her hand around his free one, intertwining their fingers. "How do you know what you're seeing _now_ is real?" She asked, a hint of mischief in her eyes. Richard grinned.

"There's only one way to find out," He replied as he brought both of his hands to her face. He softly guided her lips to his, and as they kissed, Kahlan couldn't help but let out a soft moan. Her hands made their way to his hair as her tongue grazed his bottom lip. Richard's hands slid down her neck, catching on her dress and accidentally pulling the fabric down off of her shoulders. He pulled away from her for a moment, looking down at the soft of her neck. Before Kahlan could begin to think rationally, he began pressing hot kisses against her flesh. Kahlan tipped her head back in pleasure, tugging on the ends of Richard's hair.

"Kahlan," Richard moaned against her neck, his tongue gently pressing against her skin, making it's way to her shoulder. Kahlan would have been purring if it had been possible.

She felt his hands rub against her skin, just above the line of her corset. Kahlan pulled Richard's head up to hers, pressing her soft lips against his own furiously. Their tongues danced electrically, sending waves of heat through Kahlan. One of Richard's fingers dipped below Kahlan's corset, just under the edge of the fabric, rubbing against the concealed skin underneath.

Slowly, Kahlan began to think, and she realized exactly how far this could go if she didn't stop it now. Gently, she pressed her hands against Richard's chest, trying to tell him it was time to stop. He either ignored her, or refused. His lips went to Kahlan's cheek, his teeth grazing against her earlobe.

Fighting against the desire and pleasure, Kahlan pulled away quickly. Breathlessly, she said, "Richard, if we don't stop now…we know what will happen. I won't be able to stop myself."

Richard only smiled, "The best thing would happen, and you don't need to confess me to make me utterly devoted to you." He attempted to pick up where he left off, and he dipped his head closer to Kahlan's. Using every ounce of willpower, Kahlan refused to back down.

"No, Richard. We can't. I love you too much to let myself destroy you."

Richard sighed, this time in frustration. "How could something as wonderful as the consummation of our love be so horrible? How could it destroy me? What destroys me is the fact that we can't truly be together." Richard pulled away, relenting. "You're right. I'm sorry, Kahlan. I was just having…a weak moment."

Kahlan pulled her dress back over her shoulders, "I really don't mind you having weak moments every once in awhile…we just can't let it get too far." She gently pressed a quick kiss to his lips. She wanted to start what they'd left unfinished immediately as the desire she felt sparked at the contact. But Kahlan fought the urge, and sat back down on the ground, this time, she put some distance between herself and Richard.

"We'll find a way one day, Kahlan." Richard spoke. "I have to."

Kahlan smiled sadly, not having to heart to ask him what if there really wasn't a way for them to be together. What would he do then? Would he be able to abstain from physical love for the rest of his life, just for her? She didn't want him to sacrifice his chances at happiness for her.

Kahlan simply stuck to a simple truth, "I have faith in you, Richard. I'm yours, I'm not going anywhere."

Richard returned her smile with one of his own. "Neither am I, my Confessor. Neither am I."

They sat there a moment, Kahlan seeing a shooting star flash across the sky. "Richard?" She finally spoke.

"Yes?" He replied quietly.

"Hold me, please?" Kahlan asked, and Richard smiled as he wrapped an arm around her. He laid them back against the ground, and he held her in his strong arms.

"I love you, Kahlan Amnell." Richard spoke softly into her ear. Kahlan's replying grin lit up his eyes.

"I love you, Richard Cypher."

"Hey, it's Richard _Rahl_. You're speaking to _royalty_. Better be respectful."

"I'm about to _royally_ kick you,"

"I'm shutting up now,"

"You should have stopped at 'I love you'."

"Yes_, Mistress_….Ow!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it =) **


End file.
